Super Mario RPG 4: Revenge of the bad guys
Prologue After the events of Super Mario RPG 3: Quest for the Cheese Shroom Mario finally went home and watched TV. Meanwhile Pickle had some disturbing news for Evil Guy. Pickle: Hey boss you know that cheese shroom that Mario used to kick your fat @55 last time? Well I found out there is a whole planet full of them. Evil Guy: No! If that fat plumber finds them us Haters will never stop getting pwned! Quickly call all the evil people you know and bring them here. Pickle: I don't know any evil people. Actually I don't know any people cause you never let me leave here. Evil Guy: Fine call all these numbers and get them to come here now! Worlds World 1: Finding Everyone Bowser got an invite to join Evil Guy's team but since they lost last time told Mario instead. Mario and Bowser go to find their lost teammates. 1-1 Goomba Village Mario asks Goombario to help again and Goombario says yes. They get attacked by the nooby Jr Troopa and beat him. 1-2 The Hospital They then go to Mushroom General Hospital where they look for their punchbag friend Sonic. Sonic is scared of needles and is screaming like a women again. Mario and co beat up the Doctor and a few nurses and leave with Sonic. 1-3 Tellius Ike is bored because all the people in Tellius are gone. He joins Mario and fights some Goomba Bandits with him. 1-4 McDonald's Ronald McDonald is no where to be found but Hamburglar joins them again. There are no enemies in this level but if you eat anything you get McFoodPoisoning and die. Level 1-5 This is the first boss of the game. Shadow the Hedgehog comes to beat up Sonic and you fight Shadow. He is fairly hard. When he loses he tells you Robotnik got invited to Evil Guy's team and not him so he is going Emo again. Enemies- Nurse, Goombandit Sub bosses- Jr Troopa, Doctor, Goombandit Leader Boss- Shadow the Hedgehog World 2 Loosah World Evil Guy: Pickle! Is everyone here? Pickle: Kinda Evil Guy: What do you mean kinda? Pickle: Well some people couldn't make it. Boohrer Guy couldn't be here on account of being dead. I got you the best politician in Mushroom Kingdom. George Bush: Hy. Evil Guy: Him?! He can't even spell "Hi" right. George Bush: Sory bos dood. Evil Guy: What about the others? Pickle: I couldn't find The Grey Knight so I got this guy. Zelgius: Hi. Pickle: Also Bowser betrayed us so I got this loosah. Waluigi: Hi. Daisy: Shut up loosah! Pickle: She wanted to help too. Evil Guy: So you're saying the only two people that I invited that came are these two? Robotnik: Bwahahaha I'm a nerd. Ronald: LOOOOOOOOL INTERNET!!!!!!!! Pickle: Yeah..... Evil Guy: Worst cut-scene ever. Level 2-1 Waluigi Town You walk into Waluigi town (also known as Loosah town) and get attacked by some Loosahs. After beating them Mario goes through town looking for Waluigi. Once you find him Sonic says that Waluigi is their team's version of him. Waluigi gets angry and says he is a loosah not a wimp and fights Sonic alone. After getting the crap kicked out of him Sonic wets his pants and everyone else fights the Loosah. 2-2 Loosah Castle Waluigi runs back to his lair and you go in. Toads are the biggest loosahs in the whole Mushroom Kingdom so you fight them here. Another sub-boss here is T34 N008 a geek who speaks in 1337 (roughly translated to LEET). T34 N008 says 04 N035 1 907 pwned! and dies. 1-3 Loosah Castle Roof Waluigi has a giant robot called the Loosahtron which he fights you in. It has a giant gun called the Loosah Blaster. If it shoots one of your people they become a Loosah. It doesn't change Sonic much though. When you win King Loosah Waluigi tells you if you beat everyone in Evil Guy's group Evil Guy will tell you their plan. Enemies: Loosah, Loosah toad, Geeky Loosah, Nerdy Loosah Sub bosses- Waluigi, T34 N008 Boss- Loosahtron World 3 Politics World Evil Guy: Ok apart from Waluigi, who is the biggest loosah out of us. Daisy: George Bush. Pickle: George Bush. (Zelgius is beating up George Bush because Mushroom Kingdom troops conquered Tellius) Zelgius: Dubya err I mean George Bush. Evil Guy: Is anyone going to say something other than George Bush? (Ronald puts up his hand) Ronald McDonald: LOL INTERNET!!! HAHAHA LOL LOL LOOOOOOL INTERNET! (George Bush wakes up after being beaten unconcius) Evil Guy: You got more votes so you have to fight Mario next Dubya. Dubya: I'm called George Wafflehead Bush for your information. Evil Guy: So that's what the W stands for. Ok get lost Dubya go kill Mario. Dubya: You're worse than Hitler! Mysterius Voice: Did some one say the magic word? (Boohrer Guy appears) Boohrer: When I died Nintendon't let me choose one word to bring me back to life. I should have chose a word like I or A but I didn't think of that at the time. George Bush: Right you can be a sub-boss on my level. 3-1 Election for Shy Guy land's new leader George Bush is campaigning to be president of Shy Guy land, Prince Shy ( Shy Guy Kings orphan ) is campaigning to bring back monarchy and make him king and Boohrer Guy is campaigning to be Fuhrer. Mario votes for Dubya, so does Bowser, Goombario and Sonic but Ike and Hamburglar vote for Prince Shy. The results come in George "Dubya" "Chicken" "Epic Phailure" "The Man" Wafflehead Bush wins with exactly 1 million votes (which is strange because Shy Guy land only has 50348 citizens) Prince Shy comes second with 50348 votes and Boohrer Guy comes last with one vote ( he voted for himself ). A random Shy Guy runs out and says the election is rigged. Chicken escapes in his flying battleship The Black House and leaves Boohrer Guy and some polititions to fight Mario. Mario wins and Luigi comes and sucks up Boohrer Guy with his vacuum, prints out Boohrer's picture, throws it in a shredder, feeds the shredder to Yoshi, gets Yoshi to crap out the shredder as an egg, throws the egg at the black house window and joins Mario's group and then explains he was at the psychiatrist in the first game curing his fear of ghosts. With Luigi Mario's Group as they are now known fly to the Black House to fight The Epic Phailure. 3-2 Flying Not much happens here except there is a mini-game where you fly to The Black House dodging lasers. 3-3 The Black House You have to fight hundreds of Mushroom Kingdom Polititions and listen to their boring speeches. After beating them all you get to The Man and have to fight him. Chicken is ready to escape like a coward though. He has an escape pod ready and leaves behind his secretary who is a ninja to kill Mario's Group. She puts up a good fight but loses to Mario's Group in the end. Enemies- Shy Guy Politition, Elite Politition, Nazi Politition, Blabby Politition Sub bosses- Boohrer Guy, The Black House Boss- Dubya's Secretary World 4 Serial Killer World Evil Guy: So you ran away did you? As a punishment for being a Chicken your official name for this series is now Dubya. Dubya: That sucks. Evil Guy: Anyway we have a more important issue at hand. Mario now has Mario's Group as their name and they are getting a wiki page. We need a name so we can get a page too. Daisy: Serial Killers united! Zelgius: I like that. Robotnik: How about the Eggman Empire? Ronald: LOL INTERNET!!!!!! Evil Guy: No all those names suck. We need something original and catchy like Evil Guy's Group. Dubya: I'm happy Boohrer Guy isn't here or he'd say something stupid like.... Evil Guy: Shut up before you say Hitler and bring him back to life. Boohrer: Yes back again! Everyone: Dammit! 4-1 The first village Mario's Group get to a destroyed village where everyone is dead. They work out Zelgius and Daisy killed everyone. Luigi wants to get even with Daisy after she dumped him in Super Mario 129. Ike finds a letter that says, Dear Ike, I killed all your family except your sister ( she disappeared after we left Tellius ) Also I am The Grey Knight. From Zelgius. P.S Ronald McDonald says LOOOOOOL INTERNET!!!! They get attacked by Toads who became serial killers. They are lead by T34 N008 who says he is Jack The Ripper. Nobody believes him though. T34 N008 says "OMFG T34 3P1C F4175 PWNED M3 4941N 1M 4 N008 04 N035! Mario's Group don't understand the alien language he speaks. 4-2 The Red Sea This isn't really the Red Sea its just a swimming pool full of blood. Sonic is too scared to go near it and cries home to his mommy. The braver members of the group jump in because the secret entrance to the serial killers base is at the bottom. You fight Toad Serial Killers riding on sharks. Banjo and Kazooie join Mario's Group. T34 N008 joins Evil Guy's Group but nobody cares. You fight Snacker the Shark here. After beating him everyone goes through a hole and end up in Murder Castle. 4-3 Murder Castle You spend an hour catching your breath and then go in. The two serial killers appear. It is a hard fight because their is four parts to it. Part 1- Toads fight Mario, Banjo-Kazooie, Goombario and Bowser. Part 2- Hamburglar looks for dead bodies claiming they smell like Hamburgers. Part- 3 Luigi VS Daisy and Ike Vs Zelgius. Luigi loses because he has a vacuum and Daisy has a shotgun. Ike loses because his sword crumbled apart but Zelgius's sword got fixed in the last game. Part 4- Mario's Group (except Sonic) VS Daisy and Zelgius. The serial killers lose but Zelgius grabs Daisy and teleports back to Evil Guy tower. Banjo says "Duh-ha!" and gets out his banjo and starts dancing. T34 N008 says R0FL WTF 15 43 5M0K1N9. Enemies- Toad Serial killers, Sharks Sub-bosses- T34 N008, Snacker Boss- Zelgius and Daisy World 5 Geek World Evil Guy: I don't believe it!? Pickle: Yeah I thought two bosses would be enough to kill him too. Evil Guy: No not that, somebody let a random geek off the Internet join my group. Ronald: LOL INTERNET! Evil Guy: Shut up you paedophile! T34 N008: 1 w177 PWN 411 t34 p30p13 1n M4r10'5 9r0up. Evil Guy: Does anyone understand what that loosah is saying. Robotnik: He says he can beat Mario's Group for us. Evil Guy: Take him and that Nazi to your level and come back here alone. Boohrer: Yes Fuhrer Evil Guy! Evil Guy: I'm not the Fuhrer! T34 N008: 1 PWN 743M N0W K? Evil Guy: Anyone who says Hitler from now on will die ok? Also don't let that nerd come back. Dubya: Which one? Zelgius: Your Mom. Evil Guy: That loosah who speaks that retarded alien language. He is a bigger loosah than Waluigi. Waluigi: No one is a bigger loosah than me. If I see him again I'll rip his face off. 5-1 Star Trek Convention Robotnik goes to a Star Trek convention to recruit nerds for his army. Boohrer Guy isn't a nerd and "waits in the car". T34 N008 and Robotnik give Star Trek figurines to all the nerds. The figurines turn them into Zombie Nerds! Mario's Group comes and T34 N008 orders the Zombie Nerds to attack. Robotnik runs back to "the car". Mario's Group punch the zombie's heads off. T34 N008 gets in a Starship Enterprise he made and fights them. After he loses he retreats to "The Car". 5-2 "The Car" The Car is actually Robotnik's thing he floats in. Boohrer Guy gets in his Mecha Hitler and chases Mario around the convention. Mario is rescued by Colonel Sanders who has a Mecha Colonel Sanders. There is a big fight between giant robots of Hitler and Colonel Sanders. In the end The Colonel wins using the secret herbs and spices. After the robot explodes Boohrer Guy tries to shoot Mario but Luigi sucks him into his vacuum. Colonel Sanders joins Mario's Group. Robotnik and T34 N008 escape to Robotnik's Lair. 5-3 Robotnik's Lair Robotnik gets in his Egg Emperor and T34 N008 sends Robots to attack. Everyone except Sonic attacks the robots. Sonic fights Robotnik alone. After beating Sonic in one hit Robotnik gets out to beat up Sonic. If Sonic can survive 30 seconds Mecha Colonel Sanders stands on the Egg Emperor and Robotnik runs away. Enemies- Zombie Nerds, Nazi Robots, Regular Robots Sub Bosses- Starship Enterprise, Mecha Hitler Boss- Egg Emperor World 6 Random World Crazy Frog: Ding ding ding ding ding ding. Ronald McDonald: LOL it's the crazy INTERNET!!!! Crazy Frog: Ding ding ding di..... Evil Guy: Ok I get it shut the f*** up now. Ronald: Any way my plan is to scare Mario with this remix of the worlds most annoying song. Waluigi: Whoa! Dubya: Unbeleviabul! T34 N008: OMFG! Evil Guy: Get the f*** out my meeting! T34 N008: K Ronald McDonald: Why is everyone surprised? Crazy Frog: You didn't say lol internet. Ronald: That's LOL INTERNET!!!! Ronald: LOL INTERNET my new name is Ron Mc D. T34 N008: 3p1c ph417! Evil Guy: Security! ( Two Shadow Kirbys drag T34 N008 away ) Ron Mc D: LOL INTERNET! Crazy Frog: Ding Ding! ( Ron Mc D drives through the wall in his racing car, Crazy Frog follows on his motorbike ) 6-1 The Fall of Mario Warning- This next world is lightly themed about rapper wanabee gangsters. This means there could be swearing, violence and other things that generally aren't very nice. If you think this will offend you feel free to skip this world. Mario's Group were on their way to the next level when they heard Ronald McDonald was performing. They got tickets and went to the gig. After waiting 45 minutes and watching 3 support groups Ronald came on. "Yo mutha f***ers its me Ron Mc D." Sonic then screams "Ahhh crappy gangster wanabees run for your life! I'll shoot your bitch ass mutha f***ers! (Ron Mc D's gang attack Mario's Group). Ron Mc D does his rap version of the crazy frog and Mario falls to the floor. After the gangsters are beaten Goombario goes to help Mario but its too late. Mario turns into This! Rapper Mario gets up and jumps on the back of Crazy Frog's motorbike. Rapper Mario: Yo itsa me a Mario in da hood! Crazy Frog: Ding ding! Ron Mc D: LOOOOL INTERNET!!!! They escape and the rest of Mario's Group chase after them. 6-2 Mad Monster Mansion Boohrer Guy escapes from Luigi's vacuum and explains that Nazis hate rappers. Luigi has to get a spell book for Boohrer Guy, Colonel Sanders has to get the "secret ingredient" and Banjo has to go to Mad Monster Mansion. Luigi has to fight King Boo who guards the book. They all go to Mad Monster Mansion which it turns out is where they buried the Nazi army. Colonel pours the secret ingredient on the ground and Boohrer reads from the book and an army of Nazi Zombies come out from the ground. Crazy Frog comes on his bike and you have to fight him. When you kill him he is buried next to all his annoying songs. 6-3 Rappers VS Nazis The Nazi Zombies go to Ron Mc D's safehouse. Mario's Group help them fight the rappers. The Nazi Zombies kill all the rappers and Boohrer Guy fights Ron Mc D. Rapper Mario breaks in and kills most of the Nazis with his crappy rap. Mario's Group fight Mario. He can turn your people into drug addicts with his song. After you win Banjo plays country music on his banjo and Rapper Mario turns back into Mario. Boohrer Guy beats Ron Mc D because bullets don't hurt ghosts but they still work on rappers. Ron Mc D changes his name back to Ronald McDonald and tells Mario's Group they only have to beat Evil Guy to learn the evil plan. Enemies- Gangster, Gangster on drugs, Skeleton. Sub-bosses- King Boo, Crazy Frog Boss- Rapper Mario World 7 Evil Guy Tower World Ronald McDonald: Boohrer Guy is a traitor. Boohrer Guy: No I'm not I'm just following the Nazi code and killing rappers. Dubya: Nazi Code? Boohrer: Yes the Nazi code is to kill all people Nazis discriminate against. I was going to betray Mario anyway after we killed the rappers but "someone" had to go and kill my zombies. Dubya: Wow the Nazis suck. Boohrer: Oh yeah well you won't be saying that when they take over Britain. Dubya: I'm not British, I was president of some other country France or something so why do I care. Boohrer Guy: The Nazi Party has a sub group called the Labour Party who run Britain. Soon the full Nazi party take over and start WWIII. Waluigi: Ok interesting theory but will you stop talking about politics! Daisy: Shut up loosah! Pickle: Ok everyone shut up the boss has something to say! Evil Guy: Anyway now I can speak to my evil organisation without being interrupted here's my plan. Each of us has our own floor which we have to stop Mario getting past. After err I mean if Mario beats you you come back up here. T34 N008: PWNAGE! Evil Guy: Security! ( Pickle spits a fireball at T34 N008 ) Dubya: What do we do if the fight is a draw. Zelgius: Why do you care you'll just run away like a chicken. T34 N008: C4n 1 h4v3 4 f700r? Evil Guy: No you can be Boohrer Guy's sub-boss. T34 N008: 8004r3r 9uy 15 4 5u8-8055. Pickle: You're a sub-sub-boss. T34 N008: U R 4 391c f417! ( Pickle spits fire at T34 N008 again ) Evil Guy: Ok everyone get to your floors! 7-1 Boohrer Guy's Floor Mario's group go onto the first floor of Evil Guy Tower. Boohrer Guy challenges Mario to a game of Call of Duty: World at War. You have to play Hardcore Search & Destroy on Castle. If Mario wins Boohrer Guy uses the escape pod to leave. If Boohrer Guy wins he shoots Mario in real life. You fight T34 N008 in his Mini Mecha Hitler that Boohrer Guy made him build. When you beat him he gets in his escape pod, but it goes down not up. 7-2 Waluigi's Floor Waluigi is such a loosah that he had no friends whatsoever. He is crying because of this. You have to pretend to be his friend to pass. He gets in the escape pod and leaves. 7-3 Dubya's floor When you get there the escape pod is already gone. He put a coded lock on the door. Using his imagination Dubya thought of an original code. 1-2-3. When you enter this you go to floor four. 7-4 Zelgius's floor. Zelgius has killed Daisy because she tried to be a better serial killer than him. Ike and Zelgius fight 1 on 1. Ike got his sword fixed so he actually has a chance. If you win Zelgius gets blasted off the tower through the wall. 7-5 Robotnik's floor Robotnik tries to kill you with his Metal Sonic Robot. Since its a Mario Shame the robot is a wimp like Sonic. All you do is threaten it and it runs away in fear screaming. Robotnik gets in the extra-large escape pod and leaves. 7-6 Ronald McDonald's floor You start in a giant oven. Ronald asks you how you eould like to be cooked. You can either say Raw, Rare or Well Done. If you say Well Done you get cooked into a Big-Mac. If you say Rare you lose some health. If you say Raw the oven opens. If you survive Ronald McDonald gives you free food and lets you go to the next floor which is the room where Evil Guy is. He then leaves in the escape pod. If you eat any of the food you die of McFoodPoisoning. 7-7 The Final-ish Showdown Evil Guy: So you are finally here! Sonic: Yes we are Pickle: Rhetorical question asshole! Zelgius: You die now! Bowser: How the f*** are you here? Ike blasted you off the fourth floor, you should be dead! Zelgius: Um, I landed on my feet? Dubya: How did you get past my door? Goombario: Easy, we used the only three numbers you know! Kazooie: Dubya's a chicken! Dubya the Chicken: No I'm not. Hey script guy stop doing that! Pickle: Sneak attack! ( Pickle shoots a fireball at Mario) (Ike shoots a magic blast at the fireball to stop it) (Ike runs over to Pickle and chops his head off) Pickle's Head: Urrk I'm dying! Pickle's Body: Screw you man! ( Body walks away ) Evil Guy: Now time for my secret weapon! Pickle's Head: Urrgh Gaaaah! Evil Guy: Someone put Pickle's head in a pickle jar! ( Waluigi puts Pickle's Head in a jar ) Evil Guy: Now where was I? Goombario: Secret Weapon. Evil Guy: Oh yeah! ( Evil Guy presses a button and him, Ronald McDonald and Dubya turn in to a three headed dragon. One head is Goofy looking, One is a Chicken Head and one looks really bloated) Mascot Dragon: Rawr! Mario's Group fight the Mascot Dragon. The dragon's heads attack in different ways. Ronald's head attacks by shouting LOL INTERNET, Dubya either pecks you or trys to run away, Evil Guy falls on you and breaks your bones. You have to kill all the heads to win. When you win Mascot Dragon splits up again and this happens. Dubya: AAAAAHHH! (Dubya jumps in an escape pod) Goombario: Ok we won whats your plan? Pickle's Head: We found a whole planet with cheese shrooms on it and are going to blow it up with our ultimate weapon. Bowser: We kicked your ultimate weapon's ass! Evil Guy: No, the Mascot Dragon was our secret weapon, our ultimate weapon is something so powerful it could destroy a planet! Banjo: A nuke? Evil Guy: No the nuke shop had sold out, our ultimate weapon is this giant laser I bought on EBAY. (The giant laser lifts up out the floor into the room) Robotnik: No for the last-ditch weapon! (Robotnik presses a button and all Mario's Group fall through a trapdoor) Evil Guy: Ready for takeoff! (The top floor of Evil Guy Tower flies off into space) World 8 Cheese Shroom Planet World T34 N008: OMG U F4173D! Goombario: F*** you! T34 N008: 1'77 437p y0u! ( A giant space ship comes out of the ground next to the tower) Ike: Why are you helping us? T34 N008: 3V17 9UY 83TR4Y3D M3 83C4U53 1 4NN0Y H1M. Sonic: I get spacesick... Bowser: Don't come then you suck anyway! Sonic: Ok bye! Bowser: Get him! (Everyone beats Sonic up and he goes to hospital again) Goombario: Let's go! 8-1 The final battle part 1 Evil Guy: Bwahahaha! ( The Ultimate Weapon is slowly melting the Cheese Shroom Planet) T34 N008 crashes the spaceship into Evil Guy's spaceship and knocks The Ultimate Weapon onto the planet. You fight Evil Guy's Spaceship. When you win he goes back to the planet for his weapon. 8-2 The Final Battle Part 2 Evil Guy: There it is! ( Ultimate Weapon transforms and becomes Megatron the evil Transformer) Megatron: You all work for me now! Evil Guy: No way! (Evil Guy stamps on Megatron's foot) Megatron: Owww! You weigh ten f***ing tons! (Megatron stamps on Evil Guy and crushes him) Boohrer Guy: You can't stamp on the fuhrer! (Boohrer Guy shoots Megatron with his handgun, Megatron disintergrates Boohrer Guy with his laser) Zelgius: No one gets more kills than me! (Slashes Megatron) (Megatron picks Zelgius up and throws him in a pool of molten cheese) Zelgius: Damn cheese! Megatron: Anyone else? Ronald McDonald: LOL INTERNET!!! (Megatron stamps on Ronald McDonald with his other foot) Waluigi: He wasn't laughing at you that's his catchphrase (Megatron punches Waluigi into orbit) Megatron: You're the last one I might as well kill you too. Robotnik: No, aaaarghh! (Megatron kicks Robotnik into a pool of molten cheese) Pickle's Head: Sneak attack! (Megatron eats Pickle's head) Zelgius: It might work better if you didn't shout "sneak attack" every time you do one! 8-3 The Final Battle- Last Part Mario's Group's spaceship crashed because T34 N008 can't fly very well. They are all dead now except Mario who fell out the window before the crash. Mario finds a cheese shroom and uses it to kill Megatron. The End. What expecting a better ending? Look elsewhere! 8-4 The Real Final Battle Just kidding that didn't really happen. It was Mario's dream which you have to play. When you get to the planet Mario finds a cheese shroom, eats it and becomes Cheese Mario. Evil Guy eats a cheese shroom too and becomes Cheese Guy. Cheese Mario and Cheese Guy team up to fight Megatron. When he is on half health he eats a cheese shroom and it does nothing because they only work for Mario and Evil Guy. Since it doesn't work he transforms back into the raygun. You fight the raygun. When you win Megatron pukes out Pickle's Head and somehow the rest of Evil Guy's Group come back. They decide to disband and all of them go back to their original games. Review This shame was better than the original. It got -5/10, half a star and 2% off different reviewers. The original was rated worse than crap. Characters A list of hyperlinks to all characters who appear in this shame. Note: some don't have links. If you actually care stop being lazy and MAKE A PAGE ABOUT THEM!!! Good Mario Bowser Goombario Sonic Ike Hamburglar Luigi Banjo Kazooie Colonel Sanders Evil Evil Guy Pickle Waluigi Dubya Boohrer Guy Daisy Zelgius Robotnik Ronald McDonald Megatron People Nobody Care About Shadow the Hedgehog T34 N008 Snacker the Shark The Random Shy Guy Crazy Frog Trivia There is only 15 copies of this shame and 16 of them exploded. It was banned in America because of the jokes about their retarded ex-leader. It was banned in Germany because of Boohrer Guy. It was banned in France because Dubya mentions that he was president of France (even though he wasn't). It was banned in all other countries for exploding and killing people.